Letters
by BandGeek987
Summary: A pair of letters writen between Lily and James.
1. Chapter 1

These are letters passed between lily and James one point in their relationship. Please R/R. 0; )

Disclaimer-I don't own lily or James but I own the rest. These feelings are real. Its completely true except the names.

Dearest James,

I love you. I truly do. You say you love me. Im not sure if I can trust you. It's almost impossible to prove, but that's what I need. I need proof. Every single time you touch me shivers run up and down my spine. Every time you talk to me, I want to jump with joy. I love the way you touch me, the way you care for me. I love how you wish we were older so you could marry me. I love how you want me to break up with him, but last time I did that, you broke my heart. I don't trust you, yet I would tell you almost anything if you asked. I love when we dance that I feel warm and protected, but I hate when the song is over, and you pull away. I feel so cold in the places where your arms where around me. I love how you can make me smile, even when I'm in the worst of moods. I love how sweet you are to me, even when I annoy you. I love how I can see us together forever. I love everything when I'm around you. I love lying in your arms late at night looking at the stars. Everything always seems perfect out there. Everything. When I close my eyes and look at you, I get the chills. I love you with all of my heart. Do you love me?

Lily

My Beautiful Flower,

Of course I love you. Your mean more to me than the air I breathe. I wish you could trust me, because I swear that you can. The thought of life without you makes me want to die. If anything ever happens to you, I don't know what I'll do. I would marry you right now if I could. I would give up everything I look forward to in life for you. I love how when I ask you questions you never give me a straight answer, and say I have to find out for my self. I love how you say I love you to me. I love when you look at me as if I'm the only on in the world. I wish you would let me have you, and break up with that boyfriend of yours. When I think about you I smile and think how sweet, funny, loving, and shockingly mature you are. If I were around you right now I would kiss you more passionately than you would think possible. I would leave you breathless and wanting more. I love how when I hold you, you snuggle closer into me. I love how you seem really shy and uneasy on top, but are really this confident person underneath. Right now, I am just getting the chills thinking about you. I love how you don't try to be perfect, but you still feel self-conscious. I love how you deny being beautiful just so I will tell you that you are the most beautiful living person that I know. Everyday I wake up and wonder if I will get to finally kiss your beautiful lips. I wonder when I will be able to hold you tight to me and have you love me. Everyday I wonder, will you be mine?

James


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its been so long... sudden impulse to turn this into a series...

I dont own any of the harry potter charaters or any of that stuff...

James,

My heart beats only for you. Remember that. I've never told a truer line, than when I say I love you. I want you all to myself, and no one else. I look at you and my heart skips a beat. I touch you and my breath catches in my throat. I smell your wonderful sent and I nearly die of bliss. I wish I was yours so we could be together forever. Forever is a long time, but if you were there beside me, I would be content for all eternity. Every night before I go to sleep, I think about how life would be if you were mine. By the time you get this, I'll be as single as a lone wolf in the woods at night. You are my night time, because I love it the most, and would chose it above all. How I wish that you would kiss me like you did forever ago, like I was the only one in the world and nothing mattered but you and me. I hope that one day we will have what we once did. Remember, I'll never fall out of love with you.

Lily

My Dearest Lillian,

If you are as single as I am thinking, maybe we need to talk. I am glad to know that you love me so, and my heart beats also only for you. Every night as I'm lying in my bed I think what it would be like to place a kiss on your innocent lips. We are perfect for each other Lily, I hope you know that. Someday soon I will take you to my house. My mother I dying to see you after all I've said about you over the years. Sometimes late at night I sneak out and sit by the lake. I see the moons reflection in the water and its beauty always brings me to you. Everything I see reminds me of you whether it be a flower or a song on the radio. I very much hope that you will be mine. I can just picture me lying next to you, with you in my arms so delicate and precious. Maybe sometimes we'll go walk around outside and I'll show you the moon. We'll sit down and you'll lean up against me and say that you love me. After that, we'll look into each others eyes and slowly lean in for a kiss filled with love and passion. Cant you just see all of this? It's so vivid in my mind, as if it was in the past, but it isn't. I would remember something that beautiful. You're perfect in my eyes and that's all that matters. I know that I will never love anyone more than I love you.

James


	3. Chapter 3

I own all things harry potter... ha... i wish...

Jamie

Last night was the most romantic night of my life. I love looking up at the stars and with you there right beside me, everything was 100 times better. The moon was beautiful, but I would never compare it to myself. Nothing compares to the beauty of the night sky. We must have been out there for hours, but it passed by so quickly. When I close my eyes I see the two of us just lying down under the stars. I guess you have a knack for making your dreams come true, because I did tell you I love you and we did kiss more passionately than ever before. Not that I'm complaining of course. James, you have no clue how much it means to me that you are with me. I feel needed and loved which is something I think everyone needs, so I hope you feel the same. Promise me one thing though. Never stop loving me. Even if we break up, never stop loving me because I don't think I can deal with that. You make me feel so different, and I like it. I feel free, without a care I the world. And in love… so much in love that I can hardly hold it in. Never leave me. Ever. I hope this relationship lasts forever because I can't see me and you apart. I hope you loved last night as much as me.

Lily

Lil

Out by the lake… I told you it was beautiful. Even though your beauty will over reign anything living or not. Never have I felt like this with another woman. Maybe that's a sign. I hope so because I think you and I belong together forever. Oh, happy birthday Lily. Look under your pillow to find your gift. I think you will love it. When I look at you I have to smile because I think how lucky I am to have you. I want you to be happy forever and always so I am glad you feel needed and loved because you most certainly are. I do feel needed and loved when I am around you, so please stay around. I solemnly swear upon my life and the life of my entire family that I will never stop loving you, and I will never ever leave you. I hope that you believe me and swear the same to me, because I couldn't deal with the loss of your love. We need to go into Hogsmeade sometime and get something to eat. It'll be our first date… this time around at least. I'm glad we are back together and I hope that it never ends. You are my life, my love, my soul, and I love you now and forever more.

James


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there… So yes, I'm going to take this story down soon… But I have decided to listen to you, and make it more than just Letters. Yes, I am actually turning this into a story! lol!

Manda


End file.
